A microwave power module (MPM) is an amplifier module used in microwave band communication. A common microwave power module includes a traveling wave tube (TWT) and an electronic power conditioner (EPC). The EPC is also called a high-voltage power supply module.
The TWT outputs electric power ranging from several tens of watts (W) to several kilowatts (kW). Accordingly, the TWT generates high-temperature heat as a heating element.
A technology of radiating heat of a heating element such as a TWT is disclosed in, for example, PTLs 1 and 2.
PTL 1 discloses a technology of radiating heat of a heating element (electrode structure) by use of a heat sink. In the technology described in PTL 1, a heat sink receives heat of a heating element through an electrically insulating member. Then, the heat sink radiates the received heat. Thus, the technology described in PTL 1 is able to inhibit a temperature rise of a heating element by radiating heat of the heating element by a heat sink.
PTL 2 discloses a technology of radiating heat of a heating element (an electronic component having a large heat quantity, such as a power amplifier unit and a power supply unit) in such a way that heat of the heating element does not influence another module (an electronic component having a small heat quantity). In the technology described in PTL 2, a partition plate is provided between a high-heat-generating module housing part housing a heating element and a low-heat-generating module housing part housing another module. Influence of heat of the heating element on the other module is reduced by providing the partition plate. Consequently, a temperature rise of the other module can be inhibited.
Related arts of the present invention are also disclosed in PTLs 3 and 4.